Presently, the manner in which content is input into a touch screen of a touch screen device is becoming increasingly diversified. For example, a user may use a finger or a stylus to perform a touch input on the touch screen. In order to improve accuracy of the input, a wireless stylus with a small nib (for example, a Bluetooth stylus) is widely applied. After the wireless stylus is paired with the touch screen, an electronic device can sense and identify a touch point of the wireless stylus and perform an operation when the wireless stylus gets close to or touches the touch screen of the electronic device.